Come to Your Senses!
Come to Your Senses! is the 14th episode of Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Mr. Grumpfish *Mr. Peepers *Skunk After Nonny breaks his glasses, the Guppies learn about the five senses and what purpose each of them serve. *Come To Your Senses (Song) - Pop Song *The Senses Dance - Dance Song *Peanut butter and smelly sandwich - Lunch Joke The episode starts out with Molly greeting herself to the audience. Then Gil interrupts because he is testing out his senses. He has a purple blindfold over his eyes, and Bubble Puppy held up a pink flower to Gil's nose for him to smell, and guess what it is. After he guesses right, Molly attempts to finish her sentence, but then Bubble Puppy turns on a toy train for Gil to hear. As you might know, Gil guessed it right. Finally Bubble Puppy stands back to let Gil smell the cupcake. Gil picked up the tasty treat, and gave it a good whiff. Afterwards, Bubble Puppy ate it, and he licked Bubble Puppy. Afterwards, Molly says "It's time for Bubble Guppies! Gil and Molly walk to school in this episode. On their way, they spot Nonny playing with a bouncy ball. They ask him if they can play with him. He agrees and Gil bounces the ball really hard, and Molly swims up high to catch it. Then Nonny tries to do what Gil did and bounce it really hard. Although, it accidentely hit his glasses causing them to crack and fall on the ground. At school, Gil tells Mr. Grouper about Nonny's broken glasses. The guppies ask him if he can fix them, and he tells them he can't. However, Grouper gets two of the little fish to take them to the eye doctor to get them fixed. Deema asks Nonny why he wears glasses, and then they think about it. They start talking about the senses, and then, Molly and the guppies sing Come To Your Senses (Song) . Oona then starts to smell pie and swims over to Deema, who is behind the counter rolling clay. Oona wants some pie, so Deema opens a store called I Spy Pie, a secret bakery. Oona wants a peach pie, but Deema happens to be out. So the friends both go in an undercover place to make some. Deema added the peaches onto the pastrey. Now they needed the 'Super Sour Secret Ingredient. There happened to be two testers, so Oona decided to saple them both to figure out whick one is sour. The first one was sweet, and the other one was sour. Afterwards Oona found out it was a lemon. Deema then added it to the pastrey, and baked it instantly. Then Mr. Grouper came in and announced that it was lunchtime! Goby, Gil and Nonny were having lunch outside a flower shop. Nonny got the lunch joke one again, with 'Peanut Butter and Smelly Sandwhich' After lunch, Gil is found with a purple blindfild over his eyes, holding a leash and calling Bubble Puppy for his walk. He explains to Molly that he is going to search for his dog with his ears. Then, one of the little fish impersonated a barking dog, which led Gil to think it was Bubble Puppy. Afterwards, the little fish swam from side to side making it confusing for Gil to find her. Shorty after, Oona invited Molly to check up on Nonny. The two friends swam up to Nonny who was listening to classical music through headphones. He explains that his is listening to music while his glasses are being fixed. Nonny doesn't need eyes to listen. Mr. Grouper agrees and says that your other senses are just as important. He then places a lemon in front of Nonny, and he has to guess what it is without using his eyes. Deema suggestes that he should use his ears. So he tries it out, but it doesn't work. Mr. Grouper decides that he should smell the object instead. So he does, and finds out that it's a lemon. The teacher then take a bite, turns yellow, and swims all around the classroom. Afterwards, he announces it's time to go outside. Molly and Gil has the story segment in this episode. They are pretending to be forest rangers who help keep the forests clean. This time,they were cleaning up the trash in 'Smelly Stone National Park'. Their first stop wa s to clean up some trash near an owls tree. Just after they finished up, they came across a stench. Gil shined his flashlight to see that it was coming from a skunk! Molly explained to him that if its tail goes up in the air, it will spray them with a bad smell. As soon as the skunk let its tail fly up, Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy fled. After they got back to their van, Deema called them to clean up a mess at the Frog Pond. They came across a huge pile of smelly socks. So, they cleaned it up as fast as they could. But later, Bubble Puppy smelled a horrible stench again. It was the skunk, who raised its tail at the rangers again. Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy got away as fast as they could. The rangers and Bubble Puppy piled up in the van and drove away. However, everywhere they turn, the skunk keeps popping up. They've been driving around, trying to avoid the skunk all night, they eventually got lost. So they used their sense of sight to find the ranger station. But before they got inside, they ran again to skunk. Turns out that the skunk was new to the forest and was nervous and saud that skunks only spray when they are scared. Then, the guppies go to a field trip to the mall to get Nonny's glasses. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character